That One Dream
by Sakue Sayuri
Summary: During school, Germany has a rather inappropriate dream about his big brother and can't forgive himself. Will Prussia be able to change his mind? Germancest. Yaoi. 10th reviewer for each chapter will get story of their choice.
1. Level one

-Early Authors Note-

Just so you know, it's my crazy ass headcannon that say that the German brother's Erogenous Zones are the back of the neck along the spine. Not just Prussia's, Germany's too.

Also that Germany stutters very much when he's embarrassed. C; I'm so crazy~ lalala~

* * *

><p>It was lunch time at Hetalia academy. The lunchroom was filled with it's usual chatter between the different nations at their tables. The Nordics were at their table, the Allies at another, however, something was amiss at the Axis table. Three countries were at the table. Germany, Prussia, Japan, no wait one more... who was he again? Oh yeah, that Canada guy.<p>

Anyway, something appeared to be wrong. Germany was headesking on the table. The other three countries were gathered around. Japan and Canada were eating, while Prussia was frowning and staring at his younger sibling.

"So, whats wrong with your brother anyways?" Canada whispered.

"Italy's sick, and West was up all night trying to take care of him. Italy will always come over, even when he's sick you see. And, since he sleeps more than he usually does when he's sick, he's always naked when he come's over. Which just causes him to get sicker because of the cold outside. West get's little to no sleep while Italy's sick..." Prussia rubbed Germany's back. "Its okay bruder, he'll get better."

Germany just groaned.

"Germany-san, Prussia-kun is correct. Italy-kun can only get better."

"I know that, I'm just so damn tired! Gott verdammt!"

"Eh? Then sleep bruder, it is lunch time."

Ludwig's head raised up and turned to look at Gilbert "Nein, If you sleep before you are supposed to, it throws your whole sleep system out of whack, causing your body to need sleep at that time every day." He yawned. "That's why Italy and Romano _have _to take a siesta at exactly three pm every day. If they don't, they get cranky and-" He yawned again "-And they... they... they're irritable all... d-day..."

His head slowly lowered and rested on his arms.

"Eh..? B-Bruder? ...West?" Prussia tapped on Germany's shoulder. No Response. A grin began to creep itself onto Prussia's face. "Kesesesese~"

He wrapped his arms around his brother.

"What are you doing Prussia-kun?"

"Shhh~ West NEVER lets me hug him, don't ruin this for me."

Germany squirmed "B-Brud-er... n-no..."

Prussia froze. "y-you awake west?"

Germany murmured something into his arm and fell quiet.

"Kesesese~" he nuzzled his face against Germany's cheek. Grinning wildly, he turned and looked at Canada. "Isn't my kleiner bruder just the cutest!"

"He's cuter than my brother..." At these words, Matthew turned towards the Allies table, Where Alfred was currently standing on top of the table, shouting something about being the best hero ever at Ivan, who was Kol-ing.

Prussia kissed his brother's forehead like he used to when Germany was still a little squirt.

Suddenly Ludwig's arms shot out around Gilbert and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Prussia gasped, then his grin got even bigger. "Seriously- Don't do anything to disturb him. _This_ hasn't happened since he was extremely small~" He smiled at his younger brother. So deep into dreamland he must have been.

Germany began mumbling again. Although, no one but Prussia could hear him "A-ah- B-Bruder- mein gott- "

Prussia laughed "Kesesese~ sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his."

"A-ahh mmng B-B-Bruder~"

Prussia twitched. Wait a second. What _was_ going on in his head right now?

"Oh j-ja Prussia- ahh"

A blush was forcing itself onto Prussia's face. No way. NO WAY.

"H-Hard-der ahhhh- don't- don't stop-"

Germany's hand crawled up onto Prussia's neck, rubbing it with his thumb.

'_Mein gott br-bruder- Are really you doing this subconsciously!' _But he must of been. Germany would never- _could_ never do something like this when he was awake. They were brothers. Doing something like that, even in private. With all those morals of his, Germany could never approve of such things. Well, unless he was drunk. Because then he was extremely lovey-dovey. And touchy. … And clingy... and he could rarely (as in on occasion, he would) remember anything of what happened the next day. Although, Prussia never did anything to his brother when he was drunk. Prussia would never admit it, but he did have respect for his brother.

Germany moaned again and his grip on Prussia's neck tightened.

_'Gott verdammt West!' _Prussia bit his tongue to keep himself from moaning. He tried his hardest to ignore the lump that was forming in his pants.

As if acting on impulse, Prussia's hand sprung to life and gripped itself onto Germany's neck, causing another moan to escape him. Gilbert was glad that it was so noisy in the lunchroom. He was really,_ really _glad that Germany's face was currently muffled into his chest, so the other two nations at the table couldn't hear him. But more than anything, he was glad that he had such self discipline. Otherwise- well, Things would get ugly.

"fa-faster- fas-ter oh ja- oh Prussia- I-I can't- I'm gonna-"

Germany's grip on Prussia tightened, then slowly relaxed.

_'Scheiße..'_

Ludwig nuzzled his head on Gilbert's chest. A blush covered his face, he was panting heavily.

"Bruder- w-wake up please." He shook his younger brother in an attempt to wake him.

"Mnnng?" Germany's eyes fluttered open. His hand shot up to the back of his own neck, pushed Prussia's hand away and covered it. "B-b-bruder w-w-why were y-you-" His eyes widened as he recalled his dream. Detaching himself from Prussia he quickly sat up and groaned, when he realized that his pants were wet and gross. "B-B-B-Bruder wha-what h-happened?"

Prussia leaned over and whispered "Y-Y-You were dreaming about s-something West, a-and you kept moaning- and you said my name a few times- what were you dreaming about anyways?"

The blush on Germany's face grew even reader and he mumbled out "I-I c-can't t-t-t-tell you..."

"Why not Bruder? You can tell me." Oh, Prussia knew only too well as to what Germany was probably dreaming about, but it as more fun to hear Germany say such obscenities himself.

I-If I t-told you, you'd hate m-me f-forever,- and you-you'd think I'm a-a dir-dirty pervert- and- th-that I-I'm a sic-sicko." Germany couldn't bring himself to say it. What kind of sicko has dirty sex thoughts about his _brother?_ This wasn't Okay. Nothing about this would ever be okay.

"West. You _are_ a pervert."

"You're n-not hel-helping! I- …I need to go t-to the b-bathroom."

He quickly stood up and headed toward the restroom. When he entered a stall he removed his pants and cleaned himself. He felt disgusting. "How c-c-could you th-think such things a-about your bru-bruder! Your r-related Gott verdammt! You're a si-sick p-pervert!" He continued grumbling to himself about his morals and how he will never think such thoughts ever again or he'll kick his own ass while he wiped himself off. After cleaning himself and his pants the best he could with nothing but toilet paper, he re-clothed himself and left the bathroom.

RING RING~

Lunch had ended. It was time to head back to class. Canada, Japan and Prussia stood up and grabbed their stuff. Germany rushed to the table, quickly gathered his crap and rushing to the door. Prussia followed behind him.

"So, what were you dreaming about?"

"I-I c-c-can't tell you- Y-you'll hate me f-f-forever."

"West, nothing you could do could eve make me hate you. You're my kleiner bruder. I love you."

Germany shook his head "B-but you will. Y-you will h-hate m-m-me." he paused. "B-Besides- I-I don't even kn-know where t-to-to be-begin to t-t-try and ex-explain it t-to yo-you!"

Sighing, Prussia wrapped his arm around Germany. "Fine. You can figure out how to explain it during Math, then tell me during gym." He smirked. Prussia was going to have some fun with this.

xXx

Math passed by way to fast for Germany's taste. He really didn't want to have to explain what was going on in his mind. And it really didn't help that every five minutes Prussia would jab him with a pencil and ask him if he could explain it yet. Briskly walking through the halls, Prussia tagged along, following him to the boy's locker room.

"Bruder~ did you figure it out yet?~"

"I- Y-yes. But I... I can't e-explain it y-you!"

Prussia sighed and dragged his brother into the showers. "Bruder. You're going to change in here. With me. Until you can tell me what it was."

"But Bruder, we always change in the showers. No one ever uses them during our class. They'd rather shower at home. This _is_ the last class of the day."

Canada passed by the doorway. "Hey guys."

"Hey Canada."

Feeling fed up with this, Gilbert pushed Ludwig against the wall. "Bruder wh-what are you-"

Prussia brought a finger to his lips. "West. You're not leaving this spot until I get the truth."

"But B-Bruder it's r-really ina-inappropriate- and g-get off of m-me-"

"I mean it."

"Y-your g-gonna regret t-touc-ching m-me I-If I t-tell you- You-you'll w-wish I wasn't y-y-your br-bruder a-anymore."

"Now Germany." Prussia was dead serious. He never called Germany by his Nation name. It was always 'West', or 'bruder'.

Germany's blush returned. "I... it... w-wi-with y-you- and m-m-me- a-and i-it w-was..." He sighed. "Bruder...ple-please do-don't make m-me t-te-tell you... you're g-go-gonna ha-hate m-me..."

"I could never hate you"

"You s-say tha-that n-now..."

"Germany. I could NEVER hate you. No matter what."

"...P-Pro-Promise?"

"Ja bruder. Now, come on. What's wrong?"

Pausing, he bit his lip and tried again "It's j-just- m-me... And yo-you- and w-we- we h-had... In-In-Int- w-we d-d-d-did I- IT…"

Prussia's face fell, "I... I see." Yeah. That's what he figured his little bruder had been dreaming about. Although, it didn't make him as disappointed as he let on. In a way, it made him excited to know his little brother had thought such things. He had done the same before. Not that he'd ever tell his sibling that.

"Y-You hate m-me n-now... don't you...?"

"Nein bruder. It doesn't bug me actually."

"But how could you NOT!" Germany shouted. He wanted his brother to be mad at him. He needed to be told that what went through his head was wrong.

Having Prussia forgive him so easily was a worse punishment then getting yelled at for hours.

"How... how c-could you n-not hate me f-for thinking s-such dirty things a-a-about you-? How d-does it n-not bug you! I'm a sic-sicko for th-those kind o-of things t-to even en-enter m-my mind!"

"Bruder. It's okay. It's not like you put these thoughts into action. It's not like you meant to think such things. It- Its okay. Its kinda strange... But I don't hate you for them."

Germany stared at him "A...Are you s-sure you d-don't hate m-me? Not e-even a l-little?"

"Positive."

"I… D-Danke…"

Prussia wrapped his arms around his brother "It's okay West. I don't hate you."

"But I h-hate my-myself... it may n-not bug yo-you, but tha-that do-doesn't m-make it o-okay." He pushed Prussia off of him. "P-Please don't t-touch me... It-Its aw-awkw-ward for m-me..."

"how?"

"I-It j-just is- I- but... J-Just... d-don't..."

The changed into their gym clothes in silence and left the room for class.

xXx

Entering the showers again, They quickly changed.

"Hey West?"

"J-Ja b-bruder?"

"You still haven't forgiven yourself have you?"

"N-Nein..."

"I told you, its Okay. Just forget about it. It didn't mean anything."

"Bruder- The only way th-this could ever b-be okay would be i-if you've th-thought such th-things as well! And... I know you ha-haven't... you're not some p-perverted creeper li-like I am..."

A smirk pulled itself onto Prussia's face. A plan was already creating itself in his mind. Reaching out, he put his hand on Germany's shoulder. "So, the only way for this to be okay would be if I thought things you have? Fine. I will."

"B-Bruder nein! I meant i-if you've thought s-such things in the p-past! Not r-right now! …. It d-doesn't count now. Don't.. Don't be a per-pervert for my s-sake..." Ludwig pulled the hand off his shoulder and sat on the bench.

Rolling his eyes, Prussia sat down next to his brother. "You're really not going to forgive yourself, are you?"

"Never."

Prussia almost admitted that he had thought such things many times before, just because of the sad, solemn look on his brothers face. However, his plan flaunted itself again. He was defiantly going to put this plan in action. Trying to look like he was deciding weather or not to do something, He sat there with an 'I'm contemplating on whether I should do this or not' Face. But the look was a lie. He was already going to, whether Germany liked it or not.

"W-what's wrong bruder?"

"I'm probably going to regret this but..." He caressed Germany's face in his hand and pressed their lips together in a kiss. It was just on the lips, Prussia purposely didn't do anything more. That was for later, if it was necessary.

Germany didn't pull away. He was to shocked to react, or do anything actually.

In the end, It was Prussia who pulled away first.

"There. Better?"

Germany's face was a mixture of shock and and embarrassment. His entire face was red.

"B-b-ru-ru-d-der wha-wha-what w-was th-that f-f-f-for?" he stuttered.

He waved his finger in Germany's face."So you can forgive yourself. You said thinking doesn't count, so I'll just have to do that instead. There's five levels. This is level one. If you don't forgive yourself, I'll just have to keep going up a level until you do."

A smirk placed itself on his face. This plan was pretty brilliant if he did say so himself. Germany would forgive himself eventually. Hopefully before level five, although... Prussia kinda wanted to get to that level. The sick twisted part of him wanted it to go that far. But odds are, Germany would forgive himself before then. Germany's actions were imaginary. Prussia's would be real life.

"So. You forgive yourself yet?

"N-Nein- I-I can't- a-as inappr-inappropriate as that was- Bruder- It wa-wasn't as b-bad as what I th-thought up... I-I can't for-forgive m-myself I… I'm sorry..."

Prussia smirked. "Well. That's okay. You've still got four more levels to go. That means four more days to forgive yourself. There's time."

With that he dragged Germany out of the locker room and outside towards the bus.

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

Kekekekeh~ Poor Germany and his mind rape, Although, Prussia's plan is a bit evil, I know that you people will like it~. Haaa~ I enjoy pretending to be Characters at school. All sorts of random shit happens, and then it gives me Fanfic Ideas~ Its funny though, because no one in out Hetalia group is the right gender except for our Ukraine! XD Our England and America, Are boys, but, because the England needs glasses, and our America does not need glasses, their Fem:America and Fem:England instead. *laughs* Everyone else is a girl pretending to be a boy.

This is the fanfic that I was keeping a secret form all of you~ I hope you enjoy it.

And I'm serious about that tenth reviewer per chapter. I'll keep track~ You'll get a Hetalia story with whatever couple and whatever crack story prompt you want. I do anything people. Five chapters equals five winners, and that eaquals five fanfictions

Oh and BTW, I used Google translate. I only speak English *sadness*

-Sakue Sayuri


	2. Level two

-Early Authors Note- if you see Prussia referring to someone as Birdie, that someone is Canada. :D I added that just for my friend, MMS~

* * *

><p>The next day went by, normal as usual for Germany and Prussia. They never have any classes together until after lunch, so neither of them recalled what happened yesterday until lunch came around again.<p>

Italy seemed to be getting better, but he still couldn't come to school. Germany's orders.

Gilbert spotted his brother first, and waved his entire arm to get Ludwig's attention.

"OI~ WEST!"

At the sight of his brother, Germany's entire face turned red as he remembered the events that had unfolded the previous day. His disturbing sex dream- and then his brother kissing him. Although a part of him- a small part mind you- a part of him _liked_ it. Like, _really_ liked it

He had to admit, his brother was rather attractive- well toned despite the fact that he never worked out, had the prettiest rose colored eyes- but... He knew deep in his heart that there was absolutely no chance that Prussia would feel the same way. Gott verdammt! They were brothers! And Prussia had practically raised him. If anything, dear big brother thought of him as a son. A _son._ And even if Gilbert didn't think of him as a son Ludwig still had no chance. Prussia had been avoiding love and marriage since forever. He never merged with anyone for the sake of the country, or for the sake of curing his lonesomeness. He had always fought to survive. Up until the point that Germany had came along, Prussia was always alone, unless he went over to Austria's house to bother him. The chance that Gilbert even wanted a love relation with anyone- let alone poor Ludwig- well, it was little to none.

Nearly every fiber of his being told him that liking- no _wanting_ Prussia in that way was wrong- that it was incest- that they were both boys- that he was completely crazy- but... ever since that dream, that small part of him began to grow, and continued to tell him that it was okay. He had never even thought of his brother in that way until that dream came along. Now, that he'd had it, that small part of him was created. And told him over and over that he had always wanted his brother in that way. He'd just never realized it. However, he chose to ignore that parts words. Because it was still a very small part, Ludwig believed that its words could not be trusted.

"G-Good afternoon... bruder..."

"You forgive yourself yet?"

"Nein. And- I wont. Not now, not ever!"

Prussia sighed. "I told you. Just forget about it. Its not your fault dammit."

"I don't care! I _can't_ forgive myself! You're my bruder! Having those kind of thoughts about you is _wrong!"_

"Having what kind of thoughts now?"

The two brothers turned and looked at Japan, who shook his head and pointed at the chair next to him, the one that contained a floating polar bear.

Prussia squinted, and the gears in his brain turned and registered that, If a polar bear is mysteriously floating in a chair, Canada must be sitting there.

"Well Birdie, remember how yesterday, mein kleiner bruder here was mumbling and erm- moaning in his sleep?" he asked the empty chair, slightly hoping that maybe Canada had heard something.

"...Yeah, I remember that."

"who are you?"

"Not now kumaneko."

"Well, it turns out that he was having a rather graphic sex dream about-"

Germany quickly clasped his hand onto Prussia's mouth.

"Graphic sex dream? About who-"

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm _Canada_!"

Germany felt his brother's tongue molest his hand and he quickly pulled it away. "B-Bruder that's disgusting!-"

"-the awesome me!"

Canada's cheeks turned pink and he muffled his face into Kumajiro's fur. Japan's nose started bleeding uncontrollably and he clasped a hand to his face, turned his face away and reached his free hand into his bag. Germany's face turned a rather pretty vermilion color.

"Prussia- doesn't th-that bother y-you?" Canada stuttered.

"You'd think it would, but it doesn't really. I'm just to awesome to let trivial things like that bother me I guess! Kesesese!" Which wasn't completely true, but it really didn't bother him. Not because he's awesome like he says- alright. That's a lie. Prussia is awesome. But that really wasn't the reason. The true reason was because he had feelings toward his little brother. Like real legitimate feelings. He had never felt like this about someone before, so this was the real deal.

He'd had these feeling's since the German nation had become a young adult. But with all those morals Germany had, even if Prussia did express himself, There was no way in hell that he'd even feel the same way back. That's if Ludwig _did _have feelings. He never expressed any besides rage, anger, irritation, and embarrassment. plus three of those four emotions were basically the same thing, so it was kinda hard to tell with the Germanic nation.

Sure, Gilbert knew he was a sicko. He'd had countless wet dream's about the Blonde over the years. He just never expected that Germany would have one about _him._ It gave him a small hope that there might actually be some sort of a relationship in the future. However, after seeing the blonde's reactions to questioning what he had drempt about, well... That hope was cruelly crushed, much like an unseen ant on the sidewalk is crushed.

That's one of the reasons he came up with the five level plan. Even if he wasn't sure he'd be able to go through with it when he got to level four and five, it gave him a chance to experience something he had wanted to do with his brother for a very long time. Even though his brother was probably going to forgive himself after today, and hate Prussia forever- and it was only level two. Just getting as far as he did yesterday made him pretty fucking happy. Today he would push a little further. But he'd wait till they were in the locker room again. At least then they'd could have some privacy. God knows what people would say if it happened in the hallways. He hated that other people could be so judgmental. Although, It was rather funny to see some of the looks he would get for doing strange things.

Prussia-kun, it's amazing that it doesn't bother you." Japan had finally made his nose stop bleeding, and had pulled a sketchbook out. Lord knows what he was drawing.

"Mein bruder is lying- It does bother him- a lot!"

"I told you west. I could care less if you had a wet dream about me. Apparently, I'm just so fucking awesome that you'd have sex with me!" he burst out laughing.

Germany felt his face get even redder than it already was. This was embarrassing! How on earth could Prussia be so okay with all this that he'd joke about it? He shuddered as he felt the many eyes of other countries turn to look at them.

"B-Bruder n-nations are staring at us! Please quiet down!"

"Like I care what losers think! Losers, Losers! all of 'em!" He paused when he felt Russia's cold gaze staring at him. "E-Except you dude! Your awesom- Not as awesome as me but- uhh-" He weakly grinned and gave Russia the thumbs up.

"Kol kol kol kol kol kol"

Germany forced Prussia to sit down in his chair told him to shut up.

Gilbert pouted. "Why do I gotta shut up? You know I was just joking..."

"B-be that as i-it may, i-its... Its ex-extremely inappropriate to just shout things like that!"

"so what if they don't understand? I think it's funny." He said quietly.

"The only thing they don't understand is that you're an idiot!"

"Am not!"

"Then gott verdammt! act smarter!"

"Maybe I would If _you _acted smarter!"

"What are you getting at?"

"Just forgive yourself already!"

"I-... you know I can't do that..."

"Why do you gotta be so damn stubborn West?"

"Because... I'm German."

Except for The scribbling of Japan's pencil, and the chatter from other countries tables, they ate in silence after that. The sound of the lunch bell ringing was the only thing that broke the silence, and they quickly went their separate ways. Except for Germany and Prussia, who had math together. One could almost taste the awkward that was coming off them the entire class.

xXx

Prussia was thankful for math to finally be over. Not because he didn't understand anything, All those other nation's eyes were paying more attention to him and Germany than the teacher. Probably because Gilbert was so quiet and irritation was simply emanating from Ludwig. They were most likely wondering what the hell was up was up, especially after that little episode during lunch.

The two slowly walked to the locker rooms to discard their bags and to change into their gym clothes.

"B-Bruder?"

"Ja West?"

"Are.. Are absolutely you sure you don't hate me?"

"I'm absolutely positive that I hold no feelings of dislike or hate towards you." Prussia was trying to lighten the mood around them.

Germany sighed. He truly wished to believe his brothers words but... he couldn't. How could someone not hate him after that? Unless they were France- but he's different. France is just- he's a strange one.

"You sure?"

"Ja."

Germany looked as if he was going to cry. Not that he ever would in front of his brother- or anyone for that matter. But it definitely looked like crying was something that was happen in the near future.

Prussia embraced his brother in a hug.

"It's Okay West. I will always love you."

Germany pushed his brother off of him and left the shower room.

Prussia frowned, but he followed after.

They had to run in gym that day. And as usual, Germany pushed Prussia to hard. Same with Canada. The poor man already whispers everything he says. _Prussia_ was nearly out of breath after the class was over. Poor Canada.

"Y-You know- W-west- I- I don't hat-hate you- but some-sometimes- you- irk... me."

"Its good for you. Makes you stronger."

"Go-Gott... verda-dammt I hate run-running..."

Ludwig chuckled and patted Prussia on the back. That why you need to do it. It'll get easier for you."

"F-Fuck.."

Prussia fell over, And Germany had to help him stand back up.

"H-how- about y-you- a-are you- Okay Cana-Canada?"

"Y-yeah... I- I'm... gonna... gonna go... cha-change..."

Canada left the shower's and went into the main locker room area.

"Prussia, we should probably change as well."

"J-Ja"

They quickly did so, and Germany grabbed his bags and put them on the bench next to him. Waiting for his brother to hurry up, he slid his hands through his hair, slicking it back again. All that running made it come out of place.

Prussia pulled his shirt on and sat down next to his brother.

"So Bruder. You forgive yourself yet?"

"I told you- I never will." Ludwig scooted away from Gilbert. He still felt awkward being this close to his brother. Especially while they were both so sweaty and gross. A dirty though passed through his brain and he shook his head to dismiss it.

"Come here West."  
>Prussia wrapped his arm around his brother and brought their faces close together.<p>

"So, you _haven't_ forgiven yourself?

"N-Nein I haven-"

He was cut off by Prussia's lips on his own. His eyes widened. Prussia was doing it again, only this time, he felt a tongue force its way into his mouth.

Prussia wrapped his arms around Germany, to keep him from moving away. Germany needed to get the message already. Either forgive himself, or things were going to get worse for him. Germany tasted like- well Germany. There was no actual taste to recognize. Everything was a foreign spice. He let his tongue invade, scoping out each unknown crevice.

Prussia felt Germany push him away. "B-B-B-Bruder- I- no- it- thi-this i-is ina-inappropriate- we can-can't-"

Prussia cut him off again.

This was wonderful- although, a small part of Gilbert told him to stop- that this may as well be rape- but... he ignored it. He wanted this. He just desperately hoped Germany wouldn't hate him for doing this afterwords. He loved how Ludwig tasted, how he smelled- he opened his eyes and saw a pink blush overtaking his little brothers face. Germany's eyes were clenched shut. Senses returning, Prussia pulled his tongue out of his little brothers mouth and pulled away.

Thoughts were raging through Germany's brain as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. He was relieved when he felt Prussia pull away- yet also saddened. That small part of him told him that he didn't want to stop just yet. However, the rest of Ludwig reminded him that Gilbert was doing this to make him forgive himself. Not because Prussia loved him in that way. Germany wasn't sure how to understand his feelings. But- He just couldn't forgive himself. Being french kissed by his own brother- in public- was rather inappropriate but... His dream... His dream came back to haunt him. The things they had did in it made this seem like nothing.

Prussia mentally kicked himself. What was he doing? He couldn't just sexually harass his brother and hope everything would turn out okay. It doesn't work like that. When did it _ever_ work like that? He just knew his poor little brother was just hating this- Ludwig probably thought that his dear big brother was a rapist now! He needed to make things right but- ...He kind of... didn't want to... He just got to french his brother. When does that ever happen? He loved his brother- loved him more than a brother. But... getting to touch him and kiss him by means of molesting him- it wasn't okay... He felt selfish to do this to his little brother for his own sick goals.

"I... I'm sorry I did that to you."

"I- It.. It-Its... Why wou-would y-you do th-tha-that?"

Prussia stared at his feet. "I... Its for your own good... Hurry up and forgive yourself! Otherwise... Otherwise its only going to get worse..."

"Y-You know I c-c-can't..."

Slowly, Prussia stood up and grabbed his bags. "C-Come on- we're gonna be late for the bus."

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

And so their inner feelings are explained to us. aren't they so conflicted! They have no idea that the other one feels the same way. OH MY POOR GERMANIC BOYS! (QAQ) WHY MUST I DO THIS TO YOU- Oh yeah. Now I remember XD *laughs*

-Sakue Sayuri


	3. Level three

Today, upon leaving Germany's house for school, Prussia noticed that his little brother seemed well, more than a little off today. Gilbert ignored it of course and hung out with Francis and Antonio all morning, assuming that it was just more lack of sleep thanks to Italy, but when lunch time rolled around, by spending no more than five minutes with his brother, Prussia finally realized what was up. Germany had come to school completely and utterly _drunk. _No he wasn't just drunk, he was absolutely wasted.

He stared at his younger sibling as he chugged what appeared to be his second alcohol filled water bottle. He had no idea as to how much his brother had had, but it was apparent that it was a lot.

"W...West? You feeling alright?"

"Hic- J-Ja never bet- hic- better bruder~" was his slurred response.

Prussia felt devastated. Had he really mentally scarred the blonde to the point that he felt he needed to drink his troubles away?

"Are- Are you sure-? you seem- …you don't normally come to school drunk is what I'm trying to say."

Germany stared at his brother and than wrapped an arm around the smaller albino man's waist. "P-please bruder! I'm NOT dru- hic- excuse me- drunk! You- you would know if if I was drunk- I- hic- mean, I would know-"

Prussia chuckled and pulled Germany's arm off of him, putting it on the table. "Ja West. You're totally not drunk. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I-I know- what you were think- hic- thinking gro-großer bruder. Hic- you were thinking about- how drunk I am! But- but I swear to drunk, I'm not gott."

"Say Prussia... is he always like this when he's drunk?"

"Only on days that end in 'Y' Birdie. Only on days that end in 'Y'."

Canada gave him a funny look. "Don't all the days end in 'Y'? Sunday, Monday, Tuesday-"

"Yes Birdie, It was a joke."

"Oh. I get it." Canada smiled and nodded. Oh Canada.

Prussia turned back to his brother, sighing when he saw Germany pull yet another thing of alcohol from his bag. He felt like such a dick. Germany was going to drink he liver rotten in an attempt to clear his mind from everything that had happened. If Ludwig died from doing this, Gilbert was going to blame himself forever.

He bit his lip, unsure if he should try to stop his adorable little brother from trying to drink. However, he recalled the last time he had tried to do that. It didn't end well. He reached over to at least steal the German man's bag away so he could not pull anymore beer out of it. However, Germany appeared to have other plans.

Ludwig draped his hands around Gilbert and embraced him in a hug.

Prussia sighed with a smile on his face. "West..."

Gilbert felt mean to say this, but he thought that his brother was nicer when he was drunk. So clingy. It was nice. Truly it was. Having Germany hug him like this of his own will, instead of Prussia randomly hugging him in public, thus causing the blonde to feel awkward. As nice as it was though, Prussia did like his brother best when his was sober.

He gasped when he felt Germany's hand crawl up his neck and begin rubbing it slightly.

_'Why gott. Why do you hate me?' _he thought. He brought his own hand to his mouth and bit it. he could only keep himself from moaning for so long.

Germany's other hand fell down, his thumb started rubbing at Prussia's inner thigh.

_'He's drunk! He's drunk! He's drunk! He doesn't know what he's doing, he doesn't know what he's doing- for the love of gott Germany please stop before I lose my self control!'_

"you- you hic- know bruder- you... you need to- hic- loosen up a little. You seem to be- to be stressed." Ludwig mumbled, completely unaware of what his hands were doing to his brother.

"N-Nein W-West- I'm I'm fi~fine!"

Prussia's soul was dieing slowly on his insides. He didn't know how much more of this sexual assault he could handle. For the love of god, he still had to go to math with the drunken bastard. Although he felt like he deserved it, after everything had had done- and for everything that was still yet to come.

"You hic- sure?"

"J-Ja- just- just fine."

"A-Alright. But- hic- but if something is bugging you- hic- you make sure to tell me. because- because I- I- I will fix it."

"Ja O-Okay" Gilbert mumbled.

Germany's hands stopped. The one on his neck was pulled away, and the other one patted Prussia's leg. Then it was also pulled away. Germany tilted his head smiled at him, then furrowed his brow. "Y-you sur- hic- sure your okay großer bruder? You face is flust- flurster- hic- ... its red. He managed to say, wobbling slightly."

"J-Ja nothing is w-wrong with me bruder- why would a_nything_ be wrong? I-I'm awesome remember- I'm abso-absolutely awesome right n-now! Awesome l-like a little bi-bird! n-nothing's wrong with me-!" But it was a lie. What he really wanted to stutter out was the three German words _'Ich bin geil'_, so that only his brother would understand. However... One does not simply come out and tell their younger brother that they're horny. Its kinda creepy to do so actually.

He weakly smiled at his brother. "I- I'm j-just fine West, never better- Kesese- sese..." he wasn't even able to 'kesese' correctly. He was not okay. Not at all. Currently, he wanted to flip his drunken brother onto the table and to unspeakable things to him. But, they were at school- no they were in public. Its not exactly dignified to fuck someone in public. Then again, its not exactly dignified to love your brother either. But he shouldn't, he couldn't. He wouldn't. No, he _can't. _It was against the few morals that he actually had.

Germany stared at him for a while, then shrugged "Alright- bru- hic-bruder If you say so." It was amazing how gullible Ludwig was when he was drunk.

He wrapped his arm around Prussia again in a sort of make-shift hug. The truth was, Germany was drinking because he was really worried about Italy. The Italian man, much contrary to the Albino's belief, hadn't come over yesterday, much like he usually did.

At the time, Germany figured it could be one of two things. Either Italy is so sick that he can't even get out of bed, or he's better, and he just fell asleep like he usually does, not waking up until the morning. Germany gladly accepted the latter of the two.

However, When Italy didn't come over (Far to early for the German's taste) to walk to the bus with him like he usually does, Germany got worried. He tried calling, but Romano answered the phone and yelled at Germany for a) Calling so early in the morning, b) Calling when Italy was sick, c) Because he hates Germany or d) A mixture of the three.

Germany honestly couldn't tell, because Lovino was yelling in pure Italian, and used several words that Ludwig had never heard before. Anyways, this incident caused him to worry so greatly that without realizing it (because he hadn't had coffee yet,) he accidentally fill his mug with beer, instead of a 'wakes me up' morning drink. And because he's Germany, he shrugged it of and just filled everything with beer. Because one cup it not enough. Poor man. But, he wasn't as drunk as Prussia thought. He had only about five, maybe six. And as we know, our big surly German friend is not a lightweight.

In all honesty, Germany knew more or less (alright so it was less) what he was doing to his brother, but currently, his thought process, his morals, and his common sense was being blurred by The alcohol he had downed, so he didn't really care. Although, that would still be the alcohol that was rushing through his system that was talking.

Germany buried his face into Prussia's shirt. Inhaling deeply, he smiled.

Großer bruder... you smell like- hic- war."

"I- Like w-war? Is that a bad smell?"

"Nein. Its nice... kinda- hic- kinda earth- earthy. I- I think it's a part of your- hic- natural sent..."

"I smell... Like war..."

"Ja~ Its really just an under- hic- undertone sm-smell though. The rest of you smells like-" He inhaled deeply again, trying to recognize his older siblings scent. "Like... Beer... And Wurst... hic- oh and Maple syrup!" He nodded knowingly into Prussia's shirt.

War, Beer, Maple syrup and Wurst. Gilbert believed theses four smells to be the weirdest scent combination in the history of forever. He made a mental note to take a bath after school today. Like a real bath. Not just a quick shower to rinse off from Gym like he usually did.

Prussia sighed as his brother nuzzled his face into his shirt. He was worried about level three today.

He already kinda didn't want to do it, No with the combination of that, and how piss drunk his brother was, he wasn't sure if he should or not. For the love of god, he was clingy right now- he didn't know were things would go if he started level three now.

"Prussia-kun... Prussia-kun!"

Gilbert snapped back to the real world and turned to look at Japan.

"Ja? What is it?"

"Aren't you paying attention? The bell rang, we should get a move on so as not to be late."

Prussia looked at the clock It was indeed time to go.

"Sorry guys- I was just- ...Just thinking about something..."

Prussia pulled Germany off of himself. "Come on West, time for math."

"Ja I'm- hic- coming"

Ludwig attempted to standup, but he wobbled back into his chair.

"A little- hic- help bruder?"

Prussia reached out a hand and pulled Germany's arm around him, and they quickly wobbled their way to Math.

xXx

Today, Math was a torturous bitch for poor Prussia. Not because of a test, or any hard questions or equation's or anything math related actually. It was because every other five minutes, Germany's hands would be back on Prussia's thigh, or the back of his neck.

'_Fuck fuck fuck Scheiße fuck!'_

"Are you- hic- sure you're al-alright bruder?"

"J-J-Ja... of- of course W-West- I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine" he mumbled"

Those two dialogue's were whispered back and forth all class. It took all of Prussia's strength and self will to not do anything To his brother.

When the bell signaling Math's end rang, Prussia sprang form his seat and gathered his stuff.

Germany, having lost his only support, promptly fell out of his chair.

"Prussia you- hic- hooker baby" He grumbled.

Prussia uncomfortably chuckled. Had he not have just been molested for an hour straight, he would of burst out laughing and cracked a joke at the crude comment that Germany had just spouted.

"S-sorry West..." Prussia walked back over to to Germany and helped him up.  
>Dragging his wobbly, hiccuping, drunken brother through the hallways, they eventually got to The locker rooms.<p>

"West, I'm NOT helping you change." He quickly shouted, "So- hurry up- alright?"

"Ja- Ja I can- hic- do it myself"

When Prussia finished getting redressed, he felt awkward staring at his brother as he fumbled with getting his gym shirt and shorts on. Prussia noticed that it was exceptionally easier for the blue eyed man to get his regular clothes off, then it was to get his gym clothes on. When he heard the bell signaling that class would start within two minutes and groaned. Walked over to his brother, who had only just managed to pull his pants on, and grabbed the shirt out of Germany's hands.

"Bruder I can- hic- do it myself!" he whined.

"If I let you do it yourself, you'll be in here until class is almost over, now put your arms up!"

Pouting, Ludwig did so, and Gilbert roughly pulled the shirt over his brother's head. "Hic- but I told you I can do it..."

"Quiet you. You need to behave normally in gym, we're in school, its really not awesome for you to be drunk."

"I'm not- hic- drunk!"

Grumbling, Prussia grabbed Germany's hand and pulled him out of the locker room.

xXx

All throughout class, Germany made a complete fool of himself. They had to do a exercise that involved dancing, an exercise Ludwig usually hated doing with every fiber of his being. However, today. Because of his drunken state, Germany was actually trying his best to copy the moves _exactly_. Not half-ass it like he usually does because it's 'so gott verdammt girly'. No mater how strange the move was. Prussia could of sworn that there was some pelvic thrusting of some kind in the strange dance at least twice. Because Germany did something like that twice.

Prussia had to admit, he was paying more attention to his brother the to the actual video they were supposed to be copying. Because watching Ludwig attempt to dance while he was piss drunk was funny as hell. The blonde fell over three times, tripped on his own feet twice, and bumped into America at least five times, all while trying to copy the salsa dancing girl on the large video screen.

However, when the teacher finally released them to go and change, Prussia got a dreading feeling in his stomach. It was time for level three. He couldn't skip it. Going from level two, to level four was a big jump, and simply not doing today because Germany was drunk didn't seem right either, He had to get it over with.

Quickly changing, Prussia waited on the bench until his cute little drunken brother finally managed to put his pants and shirt back on before moving into action.

"You... You forgive yourself...yet? kleiner Bruder?" he asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

Germany stared back at him for a moment, as if trying to figure out what Prussia had meant. When it finally hit him, he hiccuped and shook his head, his eyes seemed duller than usual.

Prussia sprang up and pushed the German against the wall. Wrapping his arms around the firm neck he brought their lips together in a kiss. His hand started a swift rubbing motion on the back of Germany's neck, causing a moan escape his lips. It was at this time that Prussia forced his tongue into the moist cavern that was his brother's mouth.

Smiling through the kiss, he realized that his brother _tasted_ drunk. He let his mind wander, and his tongue take control and explore every nook and cranny of Germany's mouth. It was like it was yesterday. It was nice. It was soothing. One of his hands began trying to crawl down to his brothers pants, and started fumbling with the button. He had to bite down on his own tongue to stop himself. That was for tomorrow. If he went ahead before schedule, the five level plan goes down the drain. So instead he brought hiss hand up into Ludwig's shirt, trailing a finger in the grooves of his nicely toned muscles that make up his sibling's stomach.

Damn his little brother was hot. Germany moaned into the kiss again and wait- what was Germany doing? Gilbert pulled away and stared at Ludwig, who was pink in face and panting slightly.

"w-whats wrong- hic- bruder?"

"Y-you... you were kissing me back..."

"...Is that a- hic- a bad thing?"

"I... I don't know..."

The albino leaned in again and invaded the blonde's mouth, as if searching for some clue that would tell him if it was good or bad. However, the mouth gave him no answer to his question. He felt his brother's tongue begin to move and rub itself against his own again, both of them moving in an intoxicating dance before Prussia suddenly pulled away again, removing his hands off of his brother.

"Gott verdammt! This doesn't work when your drunk West!"

"Eh? Why not- hic- bruder?"

"Your not supposed to kiss me back, you're supposed to be disgusted and try to get me off you so you can learn a lesson! I- its- your drunk- you don't know what you're doing!"

"I don't follow..."

"Congratulation's Bruder, you failed level three..." Prussia mumbled.

"Are you sure that's a- hic- bad thing Bruder?" Germany asked.

"I... I don't know if it is or not..."

"Its a yes or- hic- no question..."

"..."

"..."

"Come you drunken lug. We... we gotta go... We're gonna miss the bus..."

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

Don't go to school drunk kids! D: It's not okay. Do not follow Germany's bad influence! ._. wow. That's really strange to say. Normally it would be Prussia who shows bad influence. WHAT IS GOING ON!

I felt weird this entire chapter because Germany was so... out of character. I kept telling myself it was because hes drunk but... eh... It bothers me. I'm just weird like that I suppose...

Well, Germany has kissed back. Prussia assumes it was just because he was drunk. No, no. no Prussia. You don't understand how wrong you are. Germany loves you! He really does!

And guys, I know this was a lot like level two, that's because Prussia stopped before he went any further because Germany was kissing back. He _is_ trying to teach Germany a lesson.

I hope you people reading this like it. It was fun to RP, and to write.

I feel like I'm getting better as a writer.

Please Review your love! *flails*

Oh, and to all you crazy fangirl people. I LOVE YOU SO HARD. THNKYOU. THANKYOU SO MUCH. Daily fangirling helps me get inspiration :D


	4. Level four

After Germany had gotten home, Prussia led the drunken man to his room. Said drunken man flopped onto the bed and promptly fell asleep. (completely throwing his sleep schedule out of whack I might add) He didn't wake up until dinner, at which time he had more beer with it. Then went back to bed, because Prussia made him. Because no national issues are going to be solved when one is drunk beyond repair.

Today, after waking up, attempting to call Italy, getting rejected by Romano again, going to school, and bearing through his classes with a raging hangover, It was finally time for lunch again. This time, Japan was drawing something and Canadia was- le gasp? _Ranting?_

"-And he never listens to a thing I say- and he just treats me like I'll just make all his problems go away- and then when I do fix it, he acts like _he's_ the one that did all the work, and so that's when I decided that today's the day that I'm finally gonna give that hamburger eating jerk what for."

"What's the point? He's just going to do it again anyways, and then you'll be in his shadow again."

Canada looked down at the small white bear in his lap that had just crumpled the poor Canadian's will to confront a certain American today.

Sighing, Canada closed his eyes. "Your right Mr. Kumakimi..."

"Who are you anyways?"

"I'M CANADA!"

"Nnnnng... Ow... Canada... Please don't shout... its bad enough that everyone else is talking in the cafeteria."

Japan looked up from his work. "Germany-san, not to sound rude but, I don't believe that one could consider that whisper shouting..."

"Still hungover Germany?"

"No... Its mostly gone away... I've just a small headache.." Germany twitched. Alright. Drinking ALL day yesterday was probably the worst plan in the history of forever. But give the man a brake, he was under stress, and the influence when the plan came to him in the first place.

"You okay West?" Prussia loomed over his brother.

"Ja... But I don't remember anything form yesterday, other than coming straight home and taking a nap... I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?"

"ah... well..." Prussia scratched the back of his head.

"... Bruder... What did I do?"

"Oh... Well... You know... You... Um... Danced like an idiot in gym... And... Clung to me... And eherm rubbed my neck and thighs... And *cough*madeoutwithme*cough*... You know- normal things..." He looked away from Germany as he finished his sentence. So only the clinging part was normal... oh well.

Ludwig's looked like a deer in headlights when heard the course of actions that had occurred the previous day.

"B-Bruder- I-I'm so- I didn't know- I'm so s-s-sorry!"

"N-Nein, its okay kleiner bruder, I don't mind-"

"That d-doesn't make it o-okay! Especially not after th-that gott verdammt dream!"

"Bruder-"

"Nein, its n-not Okay I- I'm sorry for doing s-such things to y-you großer bruder, I'm a disgrace as a bruder- no, as a N-Nation to do such things to you- I must of reeked of alcohol-"

"hey that reminds me."

He reached his hand out to Germany's face.

"West, what do I smell like?"

"I- how should I-?" confused, Ludwig stared at his brother, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

"Come on, smell me."

Germany sighed and inhaled enough to smell his brother. "Well... like you bruder, you smell like yourself."

"No I mean, what's the exact scent?"

"Like... War. Why?"

"Awww! I even showered! I used soap and everything- I mean, I usually use soap, but I used more than usual this time!"

"Bruder, There's nothing wrong with the way you smell. It's probably just because you were in so many battles. Why do you care?"

"Because yesterday you said I smelled like War, and I figured that it was a bad smell."

"That's ridiculous, It's a part of your natural scent Bruder, you've always smelt like war for as long as I've known you." Germany rolled his eyes. Everyone smells like something. Prussia just happens to smell like war.

"and I've never noticed?"

"Because you're used to it. Its always around you so you pay no attention to it. I- Japan who are you drawing?" German's attention had gotten caught on the sketchbook in Japan's hands. It had an almost done picture of a _very familiar _looking girl on it, yet he knew he'd never seen her before.

"Ah, Nothing interesting Germany-san, I just got bored, and I started wondering what the nations would look like if they were the other gender, this one's Prus-"

"Kesesese! Let me see that!" Prussia snatched the book out of Japan's hands and looked at it.

"Ha! Just as I thought! I'm an awesome, sexy, little bastard, even as a chick! Even if my hair is ridiculously long..." he flipped the page to go to the next.

"That Aristocrat's not half bad either, Oh _wow,_ Hey bruder, you're kinda hot too." Prussia half teased.

"W-Was?"

"Although I like you better as a guy..." He admitted, mean more to it then one would think.

Germany leaned over and looked at the page, and he had to admit, the female version of him was rather cute, but he wouldn't go as far as to say she was hot.

Prussia flipped through the book and stared intently at the pictures. "You've got everyone in here Japan! America... aw~ Italy~... England, still as serious as ever... Birdie you're adorable~... Whoa, Russia looks a lot like Belarus- Ha! Hungary got her wish to grow a dick!... Spain's kinda cute... France's hair color is different!... You even got Seychelles and Sealand in here- oh my- eh... Who's this guy?"

Prussia turned the book around and showed the rest of the table a rough draft of a male he couldn't identify. The rest of the country's had their name (in Japanese), and their flag next to them. This one just had a person.

"Ah, that one... Prussia-kun, I can't get it right, it bothers me, so I was going to scrap it... But maybe if you could tell me what's wrong with it.."

"Well who's it supposed to be? I can't help if I don't know who it is!"

"That one would be Ukraine-san..." Japan looked at his feet, and his cheeks turned pink. He felt embarrassed to have others look at his work before it was done.

Prussia turned the sketch book back to himself and stared at it. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head.  
>"Hey... you know how female Ukraine's got those <em>really<em> _huge_ knockers..."

"J-Ja..."

"Does that mean that the male Ukraine would have _giant_ balls?"

"Bruder-!"

"No think about it!"

"I really don't want to!"

"I mean what else would be equivalent but huge balls? ah- I can see it now- OW! West don't hit!"

"well!"

A sly grin snaked its way across Prussia's face and he started laughing and singing.

"Kesesese! Do your balls hang low? can you swing em to and fro~"

Canada's face turned pink. "... Erm.. I can see it to now ...P-Prussia now that you mention it..."

"Then by all means Birdie, sing along!"

"o-okay-"

"LOUDER!"

"O-Okay-"

"Kesesese! Come on West!"

"I will NOT!"

"You could probably hear him from a mile away! Kesesese! Boing~ Boing~ Boing~"

"Bruder!"

"Oh mein gott it must of hurt when they dropped!"

"Großer Bruder!"

"They probably hit the ground and-"

"PREUßEN!" Germany suddenly stood up.

"Was!" Prussia felt Germany's hand curl around his wrist and pull.

"Follow me."

"Wait where are we-"

"NOW."

Prussia immediately shut-up and allowed his brother to drag him through the cafeteria doors and outside to the main yard of the school. The micro nations were eating lunch out there under the trees. Luckily the two Germanic nations were far enough away from them that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What do you-"

"That is an extremely inappropriate topic to talk about- let alone sing! Not just in school, but all together!"

"I-"

"It would be one thing if it was you- and that's already inappropriate! Gott verdammt what the hell is wrong with you? That is _not_ okay! What am I going to do with you?"

"I didn't think that-"

"I know you didn't think! You never do! That's why you're not a fucking country anymore! Because you're a fucking reckless idiot!"

"I am too a country! I just don't go to those boring ass meetings!-"

"The _Königreich Preußen_ was disbanded after the world war and you fucking know it!"

Prussia bit his lip and looked at his feet. He felt like crying.

"I don't want to hear you talking about something like that ever again! Do you understand?"

He weakly nodded.

"Good."

Germany's eyes, which were filled with anger but a second ago began to soften slightly. He reached a hand out and held Prussia's chin, forcing his brother to look at him.

"Listen... You know I hate yelling at you. But your need to understand that it is _not_ okay to talk about thing's like that. Alright?"

Prussia simply nodded again and averted his eyes from his brother's. A sad look covered his face.

"Come on, lets go back inside."

Ludwig turned around to go back inside and Gilbert slowly followed behind.

Prussia was currently in a major self conflict. If his brother had reacted that badly to simply talking about Ukraine's non-existent balls, how badly was he going to react to level four? Prussia knew right now that he was going to have trouble going through with today. Germany was going to hate him forever and that would be the end of it. Ludwig would kick him out, and he'd be forced to go live with Austria or something- he didn't want to think about it. By the time they had gotten back to their table, tears had willed up in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Prussia- are you _crying?"_

"N-Nein B-Birdie- I'm way to awesome to cry- b-babies cry- I-I'm the Awesome Prussia- if anyth-thing- I w-weep! N-not that I am- I- I just-"

"Germany-san, what did you say to him?"

"Oh gott- bruder- are you okay?"

"W-West- just promise that- no matter what ha-happens between us, you w-wont h-hate me.."

"huh? Ja, bruder I could never hate you."

"you say that now..." Gilbert looked to the ground again, then wrapped his arms around Ludwig in a hug.

"Bruder- you know th-this makes me uncomfortable..."

"Ja, I know, that's why I do it..." A smile started to pull at Prussia's lips. At least for now, things could be normal. At least for now he knew that he could have his brother's love. He wished he could pause this moment in time, or at least take a picture of it on his phone to keep forever. However, his phone was buried deep in his backpack, not in his pocket.

However, as if god himself hated Gilbert and his wishes, The bell for the end of lunch rang.

Germany pushed Prussia off of him and grabbed his bag.

"Come on großer bruder, ah- did we have any math homework yesterday?"

xXx

Prussia was quiet all throughout math again. Several times Germany asked him what was wrong, but to no response. Finally, Germany asked, "Its about level four, isn't it?"

Prussia nodded, then shook his head.

"Yes and no-? Is it- Is it about Ukraine's... balls?"

Prussia responded by writing out on his paper: 'Is it really that bad to talk about?'

"Ja... Listen, if that's what this is about, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Prussia erased his paper and wrote: 'It's fine... Promise you wont hate me?'

"Ja. I told you, I'll never hate you."

'Not just for today, tomorrow too- I mean, unless by any chance... you've forgiven yourself-?'

Germany sighed after reading Prussia's messy scrawl. "No, I wont forgive myself. Especially not after yesterday"

'...AKSJDHS...'

xXx

Today, gym got out early because of an assembly. However, Prussia had other plans. He was eternally scared to try level four, but he was going to go through with it. A part of him told him all day to go through with it. He knew it was sick and wrong, but he wanted- no- he _needed_ it. He desperately hoped that Germany wouldn't hate him afterwords- but, he did promise that he wouldn't... right?

He bit his lip as Germany finished getting redressed. Time to begin level four.

"Hey, West?"

"Ja?"

"...come 'ere"

He walked out of the main shower area and over into one of the shower stalls and waited.

"Bruder?"

"I said Come here West."

Germany followed him in and looked at his brother, as if his red eyes would tell him what was going on. They held no answer, instead, they were strangely emotionless.

"Sit down West."

Germany sat onto the bench, and Prussia closed the shower curtain, shielding them from the rest of the shower area, and then locker room. Everyone had already left for the assembly, but it was good to make sure. It at least made the room seam much smaller. And made it seem that much more private.

"B-Bruder, w-what are you-"

Prussia bought a finger to Germany's lips."Shhhh. Brud- No, Germany. Just relax."

Straddling Ludwig's lap, Gilbert held Ludwig's face in his hands and brought their lips together. One of his hands wrapped itself onto Germany's neck, causing a small moan to escape him. Prussia smiled into the kiss and then easily dominated it. He began to wish that he hadn't pushed the drunken Germany away yesterday. He desperately wished that his brother would partake in the kiss, instead if just sitting there. His free hand crawled down to Ludwig's pants, and his thumb rubbed at his groin, causing another moan to leak from the German man's mouth. The hand came back up, and trailed itself across Germany's body, scoping out the unknown German territories, claiming them for his own, at least for now.

Germany's eyes widened, then slowly closed. He was beginning to get used to Prussia's touches ghosting their way along his body, teasing the different areas, trying to figure out which spots caused Ludwig to squirm the most. He gasped when he felt Prussia's nail graze across his nipple. And as good as it felt, Germany was hating himself.

It was at this point that he had forgiven himself, but he knew that if he told his brother, this wonderful daily occurrence would come to a stop, and Prussia wold never touch him again. Now he felt like he was using Prussia, especially since he had realized what level five would be. After everything that had happened and the rate of how fast Prussia was moving, it had to be sex. It couldn't be anything else. He wanted Prussia to fuck him. But that wasn't going to happen if he forgave himself. Germany loved his brother touching him in such a way, he just wished that Prussia would love doing things like this to him, and that they could always do something like this. Fat chance really. Gilbert was doing this to teach Ludwig a lesson. After all this was over however, he will have learned a lesson. To not use his _brother_ like this.

He really had to struggle against the urge to kiss back. He realized that in order to keep Gilbert believing that he had yet to forgive himself, and to make sure he didn't stop, he had to fight back, albeit, just a little.

Germany pulled away "Bruder- we can't- ahh-"

Prussia had placed, and rubbed his knee against Germany's vitals, then cut off Germany by capturing his lips into a kiss again. He pushed his tongue in deeper and smiled as Germany moaned again. God it was a pretty sound. Prussia deeply wished he could make his brother make those noises over and over again.

He pushed his hand into Germany's pants, making sure to pull his hand from the outside of German's boxers to the inside. They were slightly wet and bulging, but of course they were. He was having his erogenous zone felt up. That does turn one on. He grabbed the wonderful bulge that was forming and pulled it out, beginning to move his hand up and down along the German's member.

Another moan was freed from the Blonde and he pulled his face away again.

"G-Groß-ßer B-Bruder- n-n-no~ Oh Gott- what are you- a-ahhhh~"

Prussia had playfully squeezed Germany to make him shut up. He didn't want any talking. Not even from himself. Germany moaned again, but did nothing more.

_'Oh West- why- why is it that I like... No- I LOVE doing this to you..? You and I both know that this is inappropriate... And I know that mentally you hate this... Why must I feel this way about you..? Fuck... Why am I enjoying this so much? I really am a sick freak...'_

Prussia continued touching and playing with his brother's cock, smiling as It got even harder than it already was. He didn't bother looking down to see. He could tell by touch alone. The entire time, he never got tired of probing Germany's mouth with his tongue, although it didn't kiss back, it still tasted fantastic. It was getting harder and harder to hide the enjoyment he was getting out of this, he could of sworn he had accidentally let a small moan escape. Oh, if only Germany would join in, and not just sit there like a dead fish. Ew, alright, bad metaphor.

Prussia dragged his nail to the tip and rubbed it, keeping anymore pre-cum from leaking out, causing pressure to build up more than it already was.

"Mein G-Gott Pru-ssia~" Germany's nails dug into the seat under him. It was extremely hard to not kiss back, to allow his tongue to play with the one in his mouth. It was getting hard to hold it in, it was starting to hurt- really badly, even with his machotistic ways- but oh god he wanted this to last just a little longer. Prussia's nails dug into the back of Germany's neck, causing pleasure to sweep all the way down his spine.

"ahhh- B-Bruder I mnng c-can't- I-I'm gon-ahhh-"

Prussia smiled as Germany's seed coated his hand. Against his morals, he kissed his brother one more time then released him, got up, and headed for the bathroom to wash his hand. He entered it, then stuck his head back out to make sure Germany wasn't following him. Ludwig hadn't got up. He brought his head back in, and stared at his hands, they were shaking. He glanced down at the lump that was forming in his pants, He'd have to take care of that later, using a nice cold shower. Then looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and frowned. _'you're such a sick perverted little fuck aren't you? Although... I suppose this is why your friends with France and Spain huh...? ...after this, don't you ever fucking touch your brother again.' _

He stared at his hand, the one that was covered in Ludwig's essence. He shouldn't but- he stuck a finger in his mouth. Just as he suspected, salty but... oh so good. _'Gott West, you taste delicious... I'm so disgusting...' _He pulled his hand away and licked his lips. He turned the water on and washed his hand off, making sure to use soap. Washing away his impure thoughts away with the vulgar substance.

Germany could hear the water from where he was sitting. Prussia really was disgusted with what he just did, wasn't he? Biting his lip, he got up, and removed the rest of clothes. He needed a shower, now, he felt so gross to have manipulated his older brother to touch him like that. He understood now why Prussia was so quiet all throughout Math and Gym now. He was trying to figure out someway to keep himself from throwing up during level four, Trying to find someway to not hate himself... Prussia... he probably thought that Germany hated this... Ludwig decided right then that after all this was over, he'd tell his brother the truth, and just hope that Gilbert wouldn't hate him for deceiving him like this.

Leaving his clothes in the shower stall he was in, he wandered into a new one and turned the water on. It felt nice on his body. Calming. Relaxing. It melted away the evidence of what had just happened along with all of Germany's thoughts. Grabbing the soap that was always mysteriously in the showers, the lathered up and cleaned himself.

Prussia's eyes widened as he heard the shower running. He gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white. _'gott verdammt- Prussia, I swear- If he hates you-'_

"Oi... B-Bruder?"

"-Ja West?"

"... I already know what your going to ask me. ...but no. I- I haven't forgiven myself."

Prussia nearly choked on his own spit. Could Germany really be serious? He should have figured out what level five was going to be by now right?

"and Großer Bruder?"

"J-Ja?"

"... I... I don't hate you..."

Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. _'Danke gott...' _He finally dried his hand, and grabbed a different towel for his sibling.

"I got a towel for you bruder..."

"Ja, Danke, I'll be out in a second anyway."

Suddenly they herd the mass sound of talking. The assembly was over, the many voices of the different nations were echoing into the locker room.

The water shut off and Germany's hand shot out from behind the curtain and snatched the towel from Prussia.

"B-Bruder could you get my clothes?"

"Oh, ja."

Prussia picked the up the discarded outfit and handed it through the curtain.

"Danke." Germany's voice rang out, just as cold and uncaring as ever. As if nothing had just happened. If shattering Prussia's heart was his goal, then his mission was completed.

Germany's came out, fully clothed, hair slicked back, looking normal as ever. He stared at Prussia a for a few seconds, then walked past him, and picked up his bag. Prussia didn't see it, but a blush was starting to take over the blonde's face.

"...Come on Prussia... We're gonna miss the bus."

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

..Is it bad that I've actually had the "Do you think that male Ukraine has huge balls" conversation at school with my friends? There's something NOT Okay with our minds. XD

… why must everyone be so manipulative? ~(o3o)~

If you haven't figured it out already, the levels

one - kiss

two - French kiss

three - was supposed to be foreplay but Gilbo chickened out cuz lutz was drunk

four - handjob

five - I'm positve that all of you have allready figured it out.

God. I don't like how this chapter turned out honestly. Something is wrong with it, I re-read it like, seven times, and each time my brain went WTF IS THIS I DONT EVEN?

PORN. Y U BE SO HARD TO WRITE?

-Sakue Sayuri


	5. Level five

Today was the last day. Today would be the last level. The only level left. Level five. Although it didn't show, it was on both of the German brothers minds. Tearing their thoughts into a hurricane of worry and frenzy. However, despite the fact that their views on it were completely different, their worries were one in the same. In the end, It came down to one thing. The same thought buzzed throughout both of their heads. _'Will he still like me afterwords, or is he going to hate me forever for doing such a thing?'_

For Prussia, it was centered around the fact that he was going to _rape _his little brother. The only Nation- no... the only person in his world that held any true meaning to him. The only person that he loved with all his heart. No one had ever been like Germany. And no one ever would be. He desperately wished that he didn't feel this way about his brother. He wished that Germany had forgiven himself already.

However, Prussia had started this. Prussia was going to finish this. No matter what the cost. Today, his pride was in control. Blinded by his pride to never quit anything, his was going to go through with it. But, his morals, his common sense, and his love for his younger sibling still had a small- very small grip on his mind. Today was going to be filled with agony. He thought that maybe buying that _'special object' _ might make it easier, however... it just filled his thoughts with more dread. Was he really going to do that to his sweet little brother? ...Yes.. He had to now. Unless Ludwig managed to find a reason in his heart to forgive himself... This was going to end up happening.

For Germany, It was because he felt he had pulled a fast one on his older brother. His heart was being torn in ways he didn't know possible. He was getting emotions that he had never felt before. They made his brain hurt. What Ludwig did understand was that he felt like a dirty, perverted, selfish, incestuous, bastard. How could he let it go on for this long? Just because his body told him that he _needed _Prussia's touches, That it _needed_ his love and embrace, doesn't mean he should listen! Where did his morals go? When did the fact that Prussia was his _brother_ fly out the window? …Why did he want his brother to just fuck him already...?

He should have told the truth. He should have revealed himself already. He should just admit that he had in fact already forgiven himself. And that he's in love with his brother. But what if that made Prussia disgusted with him? What If Prussia couldn't love him afterwords? What if Prussia didn't want an incestuous man for a brother? He didn't think he could bear it but- his body- it sealed his lips shut whenever he tried to shout it out. Whenever he tried to get out of it by explaining everything. He thought about it and- it didn't really make sense. Even if he only told Prussia that he had forgiven himself- it wouldn't make any sense. He couldn't just randomly bring it up- and even if it came up in the conversation... if he randomly forgave himself, just like that... he knew Gilbert would get suspicious, then he would have to explain everything. Prussia may be kinda stupid, but he wasn't an idiot. He wasn't going to get out of this easily. Not without his body winning. Although, throughout all of this... his want for his brother had only grown stronger. He thought that maybe- if he let everything play out.. the burning urge in his stomach would go away but... there was no such luck.

Oh, what troubles fate had for them- alright, I'm over dramatic. So sue me.

Prussia stared at his brother all throughout lunch, as if trying to will his sibling to forgive himself already. But his efforts were fruitless, as his brother simply stared off into space. He flinched when Canada spoke "So whats up between you two?"

"wh-what do you mean?" they both stuttered out simultaneously.

"... you just seem like, distant. Like your not really here. That's MY job."

A smile lingered on Prussia's face, then disappeared as he looked to Germany again. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he'd molested his brother over the past week, or the fact that pretty much no one had heard from Italy for the past few days, but Ludwig looked miserable. Oh, he had his usual poker face on, where you couldn't tell what he was thinking, and he looked normal, but... Few people are able to tell what someone like Germany is feeling just by looking. He was upset about something. And Prussia had a pretty good guess as to what it was.

"Hey Germany-san whats wrong?"

Prussia's eyes widened, Japan could sense it too, and what if Germany told someone! He hadn't counted that his brother would- but it made sense- if you have a problem you tell someone, and they'll help you- but- this was bad. He saw Germany whisper something to Japan. Then the Asian nation _giggled_, and then went back to his sketchbook.

Okay, so he obviously hadn't told him. But then what did he say, and why not? That was his chance to do so, to tell someone, yet he did nothing. Prussia was extremely confused. He didn't understand what his brother was doing whatsoever, but he chose to ignore it. He just smiled an laid his head down on the table. It would appear that level five would carry out as planned. Hopefully anyways. He had it all planned out. What would happen, how it would happen, he felt pretty proud of himself to think it this far through and all but damn. It wasn't going to be easy.

Ludwig buried his head in his arms. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it till the end of the day, his head kept filling itself with fantasy's of what his brother was going to do to him. He knew how sadistic Prussia could be- and that quickly made the thoughts hotter and kinkier. He knew that this was not okay. Seriously, who jacks off to dirty thoughts about their brother? He had to hide his shame that was blossoming onto his face; a blush as red as an apple. Even Japan noticed something was up, and the German nation lied and told him that he was simply thinking about a cute anime girl... but.. he was unsure if Japan truly believed what he had been told, and knowing him, he probably knew it was a lie.

xXx

The rest of the day was just as unnerving and awkward for both boys. Germany was on the brink of tears, his cock was burning and twitching at the lack of attention it was receiving, it was driving him insane. Prussia had replayed and rethought how things we're going to play out for probably the thousandth time when Gym finally ended.

However, as they finished getting dressed, Germany noticed that nothing happened. Prussia wouldn't even look at him. The only thing of interest that actually happened, Prussia accidentally dropped his phone onto the shower floor, and shrieked because the battery popped out and he thought he broke it, but after nearly hyperventilating to death and putting it back together, it turned out to be fine. But that was it.

He had the urge to question why level five didn't happen- but he didn't dare bring it up. Gilbert said only one thing, right before the bell rang to dismiss them from school. "B-Bruder.. have you.. f-forgiven yourself y-yet?" The answer was nein, and Prussia's face paled. The bell rang, and that was all.

Germany was dumbfounded. Nothing. Absolutely nothing had happened. Was level five a lie? What the hell Prussia? Sulking slightly, he followed Prussia onto the bus and sat down next to him. So Prussia didn't have the guts to do it after all. Well fuck. Ludwig's vital regions hurt like hell. He'd have to take care of that when he got home. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was really looking forward to more of his brother's intrusions. Just this one last time- then never again! Eventually, when they where about halfway home, he had to bring it up.

"H-Hey bruder?"

"Ja west..?"

"You didn't do level five today."

Gilbert swallowed, unresponsive as he tried to figure out how he was going to handle this.

"I-I'm glad- I thought you we're g-going to- I was thinking about it all day, and now I can relax, you know?"

"J-Ja.."

Prussia tried to keep his voice as straight as possible, but he heard his voice crack from the pressure of it all. Dear god- if that plan replayed OND MORE TIME, And he didn't touch his brother he was either going to punch someone in the face, or kill himself! But- He couldn't fuck his brother at school- Not in the locker room at least. no- its much to dirty. He would simply wait a little longer- as hot and kinky as it would be to have sex in the school locker room, he didn't want to get expelled, or caught- or anything. Plus he kinda forgot that special item at home. He could wait till they got there. Right...? Either way, it was to late to do it at school. They we're on the bus, heading home.

As if god hated them both, the time on the bus dragged on, lasting for what seamed like an eternity. That awkward silence lingered around them for the entire ride, causing everyone to stare, only to make things even more awkward. When the bus finally reached their stop, Prussia jumped up and ran off the bus. He needed to get everything ready- and quickly.

Surprised, Germany slowly got up and left the bus as well, following Prussia inside the house. He heard movement upstairs. Coming from in his room to be specific. What was Prussia doing in his room? Ditching his stuff by the door, he crept up the stairs and headed to his door.

"Bruder, what are you doing in my room..?" There was no response. He pushed the door open. No one was inside. "...? Bruder?" He walked in to the room _'what the hell... I know I heard him in here.'_ He heard a click behind him, and quickly turned around, ready for whatever bullshit Gilbert or whoever was going to pull. As it turned out, Prussia just locked the door. "Bruder... what are you doing?" Prussia didn't respond, he just crept closer and closer. His trademark smirk was plastered onto his face. Blue eyes staring into red, Ludwig started backing up, and soon he was pressed against the bed.

"B-Bruder- I-" His voice was cut off by Gilbert's lips. He just stood there, allowing himself to be kissed. The lump in his pants that he had been hiding all day twitched. He needed this and he needed it soon. He just hoped Prussia would move faster.

Prussia nipped at Germany's lip, as if begging for entrance, then remembering what he was doing, he forced his way into the moist cave with his skilled tongue, quickly welcomed by warmth and thousands of different tastes.

His hand curled onto Germany's neck, rubbing away at it with a thumb. His other hand was busy working at unbuttoning the Blondes clothes. He smiled as he heard another moan escape from his little brother. So far so good. Hopefully this would go easier than he initially thought it would. He pressed his body against the younger one's, fulling enjoying the contact.

Germany squirmed, pretending to struggle against his brother's actions as he felt the tongue move in his mouth, bringing along the tastes he had learned to love by now. He had to at least get Prussia to keep going until it was to late to stop. If he started enjoying it, he knew his brother would quit and get off him. He felt like an ass, but- He wanted this so badly- and he was so fucking horny- he'd tell afterward. He felt Gilbert slowly lower their bodies onto the bed, he felt his shirt come off, and Prussia's strangely soft hands trailing down his now shirtless body, as they pinched and prodded along the tender skin. He struggled again, to keep up the look that he wasn't enjoying this. He pulled away from the kiss, a trail of saliva keeping a connection between them. "B-Bruder- nein- w-wh-what are you-!"

Prussia brought a finger to Germany's lips."Now, now, west, I told you, either forgive yourself, or things will only get worse~"

Ludwig squirmed again, attempting to pull away, but was forced to stop when Gilbert grabbed his wrists in an iron grip, pinning him to the bed. His eyes widened as Prussia reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a pair of _heavy duty steel handcuffs._ Gilbert's grin got wider, obviously proud of thinking ahead and buying them before hand._'where the fuck did he get those!'_

Moving quickly, Prussia clamped them around Germany's wrists in seconds, attaching him to the bed.

Keeping his cool, not wanting to show anything, Germany growled through clenched teeth. "Bruder. You let me go RIGHT. NOW."

"Nein. Not until you forgive yourself west, you know how this works."

He blushed and averted his eyes. "y-you know I can't.."

The evil looking smirk on Prussia's face grew even bigger then it already was. "Kesesesese~! Well then west..." His voice trailed off as his hands began undoing his own shirt buttons. "I guess you'll have to learn forgiveness the hard way..." He pulled away for a second, and made quick work of his own shirt, seductively pulling it off his body before throwing it to the floor. Climbing back onto the bed, he pulled at Germany's pants before climbing on top of the German nation and locking their lips together. His tongue found itself in Germany's mouth again, moving and rubbing itself against the dormant one that lived there. He pulled away and nipped at Ludwig's collar bone, causing the blonde to squeak and twitch. Leaning down he latched onto the German's neck, sucking and biting, leaving pink marks that were sure to be there for a while.

Germany squirmed, unable to really do anything with his bound hands. Its not that he wasn't enjoying this, actually, saying that he loved this was an understatement. However.. as the time slowly ticked on with him in this position, with Prussia letting his hands running rampant up and down his body, poking and prodding, pinching and rubbing whatever they wanted, Germany's hands got itchy for moment. They sincerely needed to touch _something _on his brothers sexy body.

_'bruder- I want to touch you back- u-un cuff me-'_ he thought desperately. But its not like the Prussian would comply. This was supposed to be a lesson. Germany had to figure out a way to become detached from the bed, in order to do anything, and then he still had to keep Prussia here. However, if Gilbert didn't want this, Ludwig would have no choice but to let him go.

Mentally grumbling about his predicament, he suddenly got an idea that had to work.

Prussia's hands had finally stopped their relentless attack, but only to move to a different area of the body. They slipped into the German's pants, and firmly grasped around his throbbing member.

"Kesesese~ Bruder~ you're so hard~" He mused, softly stroking poor Germany up the shaft of his dick to the tip, and then back down to the base.

"Gah~! N-nein! B-Bruder~ please!" He squirmed to the touch, not wanting to cum in Prussia's hand and show he was enjoying this much more than he let on. But god damn, his brothers hands were teasing and touching just right, as if they had done this a thousand times and knew just where to touch to get him worked and and almost push him over the edge.

Prussia froze. "...Please what?"

"P-please stop- I … I-"

Prussia eyes widened. "You what..?"

"Y-you win ja? I w-was an pompous Dummkopf!- I should of forgiven myself sooner! Y-You we're right- I was foolish to let a dream bother me- i-it didn't really happen- you know? P-please stop- I don't want this!"

Prussia felt his heart shatter, and his soul slowly die. He felt crushed. Germany would never want something like this! What was he thinking? Where did this plan make any sense whatsoever? He pulled his hands out of the blonde's pants.

"E-Es...Es tut mir leid … Westen..." He started tearing up, but quickly wiped the salty water away. "Th-that's good ja? Th-that means I don't have to go any farther!"

"J-Ja... c-can y-you please let me go n-now..?"

The Albino smiled weakly and reached up to un-cuff the Blonde from the bed. His ruby orbs staring into baby blue ones as he pulled off the restraints.

_'… Drei... zwei... eins... ….. NOW!'_ With the release of the hand cuffs,Ludwig pushed his brother off of him, and pinned him down by his arms. Not wasting any time, he quickly straddled Gilbert's lap and looked down at his brother, his golden hair falling into his cerulean eyes, which where glossed over and filled with lust. A small sadistic grin was pulling at his lips. One that was untrained wouldn't notice it, however, Prussia noticed it right away.

"W-west! Get off of me! What the hell- are you-" His eyes widened as the soft lips of his little brother meshed with his own, and a very lively tongue forced itself into the cavern, scoping out everything that was previously unknown territory.

Prussia was too shocked to do anything. What the hell was going on! This didn't make ANY sense!

When Germany finally pulled away, he licked his lips, wiping the spit Prussia had left with his tongue, and smirked at the male that was trapped underneath him. "Not bad bruder. Not bad at all."

Prussia was stuttering, confused as to what was happening. "W-W-Was? B-b-bruder- but y-you- a-are yo-you drunk!"

Germany chuckled lightly. "Nein, haven't had a thing to drink since Wednesday" A less sadistic grin formed at his lips. "I'm s~o~b~e~r~ bruder."

"b-b-b-but you j-just- to me... a-and- W-WAS?"

Germany released Prussia's arms and trailed his calloused fingers down Prussia's firm chest. "bruder..." He brought their lips into a kiss again, and this time Prussia pulled away. Understandable of course, the poor man was baffled.

"B-But you- W-west are you sure..? I mean- you d-don't have t-to-"

Germany interrupted Prussia, and whispered seductively into his ear. "Oh Ja~ I've never been more sure of anything..." he paused, as if not sure if he should continue. "The real question is... Are you sure you want to...?"

Prussia's face was filled with a look that showed how horny he was."Oh West... I've wanted to do this to you for so fucking long- you don't even know~!" In one go, Prussia shoved his brother off and sat on top of him again, kissing him and nipping at his neck. He slid his body downward, still kissing as he went, stopping to suck on the small pink nub that was the German man's nipple, freeing another small moan from his lips. Gilbert brought his hand up, twisting and pinching the brother of the one in his mouth. He rubbed his tongue and pinched it between his teeth, making sure to abuse it till it was red.

Ludwig squirmed to the touches, dear god Prussia really knew how to do this well.

Satisfied with how hard it had become, Prussia switched sides and gave the other one the exact same treatment. Nipping at it one last time, he pulled away, and kissed Germany again, invading his mouth as he moaned. It really was better this way, now that Germany was kissing back. Their tongues played with each other in a strange dance, fighting for dominance. Gilbert playfully bit Ludwig's tongue, causing him to smirk into the kiss- but it didn't last long as Prussia pulled away and once again slid down Germany's body.

He pulled at the belt, ripping it away and tossing it onto the ground. "I think that these need to come off ja~?"

Germany groaned as Prussia pressed a hand against against his crotch causing more pressure than Germany could handle. "B-Bruder- gnh!" he winced slightly as Prussia toyingly pressed even harder. "Stop f-fucking teasing m-me you Arschloch!"

"Maybe I should stop all together~...?"

"N-NEIN!"

A smirk formed at his lips "Then be a good boy please West~" with a yank he pulled down Germany's pants and boxers, releasing the bulge from its confinements.

"Gott sei Dank!" He gasped as the very cold air crashed into his dick. Shivering, he looked to his older brother with a small frown, obviously unhappy with how cold he now was.

"hehe~" he smiled and leaned over, and lapped at the pre-cum that had started leaking from the tip. He licked down the shaft, and took Ludwig into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Germany's hands clenched up as he felt Prussia's teeth graze across the sensitive skin. He bit his lip to try and keep a rather breathy moan from escaping as he felt that mouth close around him tighter, and start to suck. Germany hips buckled, and he felt his body involuntarily thrust into Prussia's mouth, trying to coax him to go faster. "n-ngh~ B-Bruder~!"

Prussia nearly choked, but he was able to start up a good pace with Ludwig's hips, using it as an advantage rather than something to hinder his awesome blow job abilities. He smiled as he heard Germany uncontrollably moan out in ecstasy, he was quite proud of his skills in the art of pleasuring someone. Even if he was kinda rusty at it. And according to the wonderful noises that we're spilling ever so nicely out of Germany's mouth, he was doing awesomely. Using his teeth, he grazed along and caused more pleasure by biting down slightly as he bobbed, earning another moan from the younger ones mouth. Twirling his tongue he happily rubbed along the length, gripping it and sucking to cause the most pleasure possible.

He had been holding it in as long as possible to enjoy the ecstasy causing movements the Albino was doing down below his belt, but he couldn't hold it a second more."B-Bruder g-gahh~! ich k-kann nicht~, i-ich werde-" Germany moaned loudly as his body convulsed, his hot, snow white seed shot into Prussia's mouth. Prussia concluded that it tasted better fresh, rather then off his fingers. Pulling away, He swallowed, licking his lips, and smirked at his younger brother. "Kesesese~ West~ you taste pretty fucking gut~"

Germany's breath heaved and fell as he came back from his orgasm, "ah-ahh~ B-bruder~ wh-where did y-you learn h-how to do th-thahh~ _that_~?"

"We're not called the bad touch trio for nothing~"

Germany choose to ignore that sentence. and severely hoping that Prussia would never repeat it, Germany let his body relax, in anticipation for what was still to come. Smiling, Gilbert seductively pulled the last of his clothing off, freeing his erection. "Kesesesese~ how do you like my five meters west~?"

German smiled, his face filled with lust and a deep wanting as he stared at his brother.

"So are you ready Lutzy~?"

"J-Ja almost- hang on-" Quickly getting up he scrambled to his closet and rummaged through his it, then pulled out a small bottle, and tossed it to Prussia.

"eh...?" Catching the bottle, he looked at it and smirked. "'Strawberry flavored lube huh~? Kese~ now why would you have something like _this_ in your closet~?"

Blushing Germany stuttered "d-do you wa-want t-to use i-it or no-not!"

"Ja, ja, get back on the bed~."

Opening the bottle, he quickly dumped some if the slick berry smelling gel onto his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up.

"smells pretty nice~" Deciding is was a good temperature, he reached down and slicked himself up. Prussia crawled over Germany and pressed his body against his brothers, trying to earn another moan as their vitals rubbed together. "So are you ready now~?" He called out in a singsong voice.

"J-Ja~"

Smirking, he quickly spread the Blonde's legs, finding that in this lovely position, he could look at his brothers face. God how he couldn't wait to see that face moan out with ecstasy. He positioned himself at his entrance, teasingly rubbing against it. "you sure~? There's no going back after this point~ no stopping in the middle now~" He grinned, still rubbing his tip against his brothers hole. It was quite fun to tease, especially how every touch seemed to leave his wonderful little brother at a lack for words, and gasping for air. The tell tale blush that was across his face was cute as well.

Irritated by the sudden lack of progress and the teasing that his brother was relentless with, Germany wrapped his legs around his brothers waist, _forcing_ the older to enter him. "ahn!"

Surprised by the sudden penetration and his brothers actions, Prussia gasped as he felt himself suddenly enveloped in a tight warmth. He moaned softly, loving the feeling of it all."L-Ludwig~~! Ah~ you're s-so TIGHT~"

"S-Sorry- I've ne-never done th-this sort of thing b-before..."

"N-Nein- it's a GOOD thing~" The former Nation murmured as he pushed in all the way, feeling the Germanic Nation slightly clench around him, not at all being used to this.

"Gn-gnm... G-Gilbert..." It hurt, like he was going to rip in half, he realized they didn't bother to stretch him out. But- oh god at the same time, it cause bliss. God, he really was a masochist.

"Es tut mir leid..." Gilbert stopped moving, letting the blonde grow accustom to being filled. "Tell me when you're ready."

It truly was the strangest feeling, It felt so wrong, so unnatural, having something inserted there. However at the same time, it was mind blowing at how well, good it felt, to be filled up by someone who had always loved him. Someone that deep down in his heart, he had always loved back. His body slowly adjusted to the intrusion, and gladly wanted more. Feeling ready, Germany grunted.

Prussia readily took it as a sign to start, and slowly pushed in deeper, easily sliding out, and just as easily pushing all the way in before back and almost out again. Ludwig was really tight, Prussia grabbed his brothers hips for support and grinned, his pace quickly speeding up, pushing deeper with each thrust. Having a good quick pace started up, he looked at his brother, and loved the sight: His sky blue eyes were half-closed and glossed over with lust, his mouth was open, no longer trying to hide the girly moans that were escaping it. Prussia couldn't look away. He desperately wished he had his cell phone with him, to take a picture of the sight, to look at and jack off to when his brother wasn't looking. His memory would be good enough though, he supposed. He smirked, trying to find that one special spot, that one place that would make Germany cry out his name in unadulterated ecstasy.

"A-AHN~~!"

Found it. He grinned wide and hit it again, as hard at he could. Then, teasingly brushed against it lightly.

"Gilb-bert~ n-nein- p-please-" He shuddered and twitched as it was lightly prodded over and over again. "H-Harder- I- gnh~" His panting was getting faster and his noises more breathy.

Gilbert however just smirked, hitting it only every other time to mess with him, getting softer with each thrust. "aw, look at you, kleiner Bruder, I've barely even started, and your already so close~, we'll have to make you last longer huh~?" He wrapped a hand around his brothers throbbing member and placed a finger at the tip, making sure nothing could escape, wanting to make the blonde beg for sweet release. His grip tightened and Germany moaned out Prussia's name in what was a mixture of pain and pleasure. His back arched as the rest of his body squirmed to the touch.  
>"P-Please- B-Bruder- gnah~!"<p>

Prussia smirked, pressing down on the tip, causing pre-cum to slowly leak from it again. "do you promise to hold it Bruder~?"  
>"ah! I- J-Ja~" He twitched, he would hold it as long as he had to if Gilbert would just hit that spot that made him see stars again. He felt the hand pull away and place itself back on his hip, pulling him closer.<br>Prussia thrusts were speeding up, but he was still only just brushing Germany's sweet spot lightly. Teasing him in unimaginable ways as the blondes body twitched, wanting more of what it just couldn't have.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around his brother in an attempt to bring him closer. "B-Bruder- p-please- h-harder-!"  
>Grinning, he quickly obliged to the younger siblings request and pounded into him at an alarming rate, making sure to hit that spot every time. Their breathing quickly picked up, in sync with each movement that they created with forbidden act of penetrating ones own brother. The very thought of complying with each other to do something that was so forbidden by society made them want it even more.<p>

"M-Mein Gott~!" Ludwig moaned loudly, feeling his body start to go sick with pleasure as his world flipped upside down and inside out as his brother slid in and out, ramming into him with a monstrous force and speed. "S-So gut~! O-ohh~ fuck~!" He stopped fulling registering what was happening, but he knew is he wanted more. He _needed_ more. Their once steady breathing pattern had become hitched and irregular, sweat slid down their bodies combining into one where the two different countries touched. Ludwig's body twitched with ecstasy, He moaned out Gilbert's name again and again, now unable to control it. He was so close but he didn't want it to end just yet.

Their body movements were becoming sporadic and uncontrollable, he felt a burning pain in his lower body as his cock begged for release. Prussia was beginning to feel it as well, with each thrust his body threatened to discharge the bittersweet liquid from its confinements and escape into the deep warm cavern that was being filled and emptied with each resounding push. But God, as bad as it hurt it also brought along the sweet feeling that only a true masochist could feel and want during sex, However it was not to last, at this rate, if the repeated actions did not slow down they would be pushed over the edge as-

"O-OH~ LUDWIG~!" That did it, with one breathy moan Prussia was sent over the edge and came as his body pulled his smaller frame against his brother's well sculpted body, his essence flooding out of him and quickly filling Germany. His body twitching, unable to control itself as pleasure crashed into him like and ocean, causing him to almost drown in its waves.

Unable to hold on, he was pushed over the edge when Gilbert erupted inside of him. With a loud moan calling out the name of his beloved older brother, his milky seed shot from him, squirting onto his older brothers belly and coating it with a layer of semen. He pulled his brothers body close as his own being shook and shivered from his mind blowing orgasm. As he slowly came down from his high, he felt his sibling slowly pull out, and lay down on the bed next to him.

Panting, Prussia had a smile on his face, he turned to look at his brother. "W-West-ten, m-mein Gott~"

Germany grinned weakly and mumbled out "Y-Your .. s-so gut- gnh... ...a-aweso-some~" He managed to shuffle his body over, despite that it still had chills running through it.

Gilbert wrapped an arm around his brother, to not only regain some of the lost heat, but, to embrace his new found lover. And as Prussia pulled his sweet little brother closer to him, for a moment his mind flashed back to when he had found the small country. Alone and battered on the battle field, a small child lay, covered in blood, with an arrow in his knee. He started to tear up, and Germany stared at him worried.  
>"you okay, Bruder..?" there was a pang of guilt in his voice, feeling that it might be his fault that his brother was crying.<br>"I-Ich Liebe dich, Westen." he felt choked up, and he realized that he had never managed to figure out who had done that to the blonde. But, at least he had managed to make sure that it would never happen again. And as he thought about it, all he had done, and been through with the blonde, he realized how much more he loved him then he had originally thought. However, the fact that he had raised this man- ..he thought about it.. Guardian... Sibling... and now.. also his lover... He felt he liked it- no loved it... a bit more that he should have.

"J-ja, Ich liebe dich." He stared at his brother for a moment, but shrugged it off, understanding that Prussia would talk about whatever was currently on his mind when he was ready, or not at all. His heart felt fluttery and light, something that he had never felt before. But... He was truly happy that he let his feelings shine through, and that, as it turned out, his brother, felt the exact same way back.

* * *

><p>-Authors Note.-<br>OH LOOK. ITS THE LAST CHAPTER. HHNNNNGH~ Bluh. Well. I Love how this story turned out. A LOT. So much so I MIGHT make an extra chapter for it.. A kind of... Omake (owo) ohh, and maybe.. they will.. both top in it... what do you think? Should I make a sexy Omake? Ugh. Its up to you, if I get enough responses I will. Otherwise, no porn for you my lovelies~ and this story was a test. Its my … second..? yeah, my second time writing porn, and, I think how it turned out better than 'Prussia's Stay' but that's just my personal opinion. I'm glad I'm getting better, and you can tell where it starts getting more descriptive, can you not? (AND YES. I PLAY SKYRIM :D) anyways, in all actuality, I.. I don't like the beginning of this. At all. I feel like I repeat myself too much from previous Chapters. I tried editing it several times but... gyah. … to hard, my brain gave me nothing. Anyways, thank you for reading as per always~


End file.
